


Alternative multipurpose chassis [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU - alternative Scarif scene finale, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, K-2 becoming aware of the frisson between Cassian and Jyn and being - okayish with it, K-2 being an absolute hero, K-2 saves the day, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, all the droid feels, also slightly odd drama-comedy fusion, brief mentions of Baze and Chirrut, brief mentions of other Rogue One characters, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Alternative multipurpose chassis" by imsfire."An alternative rescue scenario. K-2SO gets the opportunity of a lifetime to cause mayhem while getting a group of survivors off Scarif by means of an impromptu download or two."
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & K-2SO, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Alternative multipurpose chassis [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alternative multipurpose chassis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431339) by [imsfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire). 

Length: 33:01  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/alternative%20multipurpose%20chassis.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/alternative%20multipurpose%20chassis%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Being productive in quarantine time~ I took French, not Spanish, so I apologize if I've butchered it terribly. Thanks to imsfire for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
